FAF Origins: The Reaper Chronicles
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: This is the story of Shadow-DJ. This tells how Fang came to be, where DJ's powers came from, and how he became the reaper that is known today. Watch as he takes on super-natural villans and mystical beings. R
1. The Nightmare

Might as well start my Origin fic. Now for the beginning. Enjoy.

Prologue: The Nightmare

It was nighttime at L.A., and the FAF HQ comes into view. The large building itself was the home of the Fanfiction Author Fighters, a team of different people who fight to protect the planet and other realms from evil.

Inside, everything was peaceful, since everyone that lived there was asleep. Except for one door that had a name etched into it, which looked like a blade carved into it; _ShadowDJ._

The room on the other side looked normal, except with the black wallpaper with pictures of Scythes and Skulls. A black and red desk was near a wall, with a bunch of papers and books on it, along with some rags on it. A strange looking weapon was leaning against it as well. The weapon was a scythe with a dark brown pole with a silver colored blade with red and green triangles on the top part of the curved blade. This is Shadow-Wave, a scythe with dark powers.

On a bed with black fancy looking bed with a black sheet, a dark blue and green blanket and three dark blue pillows with a picture of a skull on it. In it was a 14 year old boy with brown hair, and a midnight blue shirt and shorts, and was groaning in his sleep. This is ShadowDJ, the apprentice of the Grim Reaper himself and a new member of the team.

He was groaning, saying "No...no...NO!" He was having a heck of a nightmare, and we'll see what it is now.

(Inside of the dream)

A voice is heard as a brilliant looking kingdom floating in the sky, as a golden gate blew-up.

The voice: _I'm Darkus Kilish, the apprentice of the Grim Reaper himself. My powers make me really deadly. But after this day, well...lets just say that I've haven't killed anyone since this day._

A figure walked in, this person was a being with midnight black skin, red eyes with silts, blue fire for hair, a black jacket-like cloak over a black shirt and pants. This is Darkus Kilish, the old reaper in-training. In his left hand was a demonic scythe with a nightmare black blade, this is Blood Spiller, Darkus's scythe.

He smirks as he started attacking the angels there, but a figure stopped him. He turns to see a warrior angel with a sword in hand. This is Micheal, the general of God's army. He says "Stop this Darkus! Your destroying the balance of things!"

Darkus laughs evilly and says "Balance? Who cares?"

Micheal says "You should! Your master does!"

Darkus rolls his eyes and asks "Are you going to leave anytime? Because I'm not in the mood right now, I have to end this madness in the human world before it wipes itself out." He was about to leave when someone shot him in the arm with a energy arrow. He turns to see a female angel with a bow and arrow.

The woman fired again, but Darkus just blocks with his scythe, saying "That was dumb."

Micheal then tried to attack, but Darkus dodged, but then he got shot in the hand by a arrow, making him let go of the scythe.

Micheal picks up the scythe and says "since you think this is a good weapon, lets see how you like this!" and then slashes threw him, but it only cutting him, but hitting the ground caused the blade to shatter like glass.

Darkus says "MY SCYTHE!" He got really mad, and was about to blast the two angels, but nothing came out of his hands. He looked confused as he looked at his hands, and gasped out of shock, seeing his hand was falling apart. He screamed as his body kept falling apart, his body turning into energy as the blade absorbed the energy.

Both of the angels looked shocked as she looked at his remains, looking guilty at what they just did. A voice says "Don't be sorry kids." They turn to see a skeleton with a black robe, a long jaw-line, and a dark gray scythe on a black pole. This is the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

He looks at the ashes sadden and says "Get the pieces to Hephaestus, he might be able to make another one." They nodded as Grim just looked at the ashes, looking disappointed.

(In the real world)

DJ jumped up, the dream ended with him seeing his predecessor dying. He panted, not liking the whole death scene. He looks at his arm, seeing a red serpent-like dragon marking on his forearm; Darkus's seal.

The door opened as a man walked in. The man looked like a magician with blue hair, blue eyes, and a purple outfit. This is Darkmagicianmon, the leader of the FAF. He sighs a bit, looking at DJ, and asks "You okay?"

DJ gets out of bed and says "Yeah. Just had a heck of a nightmare was all." DM looked at DJ with worry as DJ says "I'm okay DM, really."

Another person came in. This was a girl around his age with long brown hair, green eyes, a gauntlet on her arm, and also some PJ's on.. This is Phoenix, one of DJ's friends. She gave him a look and says "DJ?"

DJ sighs a bit and says "Fine, I'll tell you. But wake up the others, so I don't have to repeat myself." DM nodded as everyone went to the common room.

Dawn, another of his friends, asks "What is this about?"

DJ sighs a bit and says "Listen guys, you need a better out look on me, so I decided to tell you."

Moa, his little brother with cat ears, red hair on his head and tail, and also a pair of PJ's, says "Let me guess, this was before I came in moa?"

DJ shrugs and says "Yep. I'll start, okay?" Moa nodded as DJ says "A few years ago, Darkus tried to attack heaven, and got killed in the process. After his scythe shattered, his soul was sucked into the blade's metal. But that wasn't the last of it."

_3 years ago_

Shows a city called Endsville, a few years ago. Inside of a house, Grim was sitting on a couch with a couple other kids.

Picking his nose, was a boy with a huge nose, a red hat that covered his hair, small eyes, a white shirt with a versicle blue stripe though the middle of it, blue shorts and white shoes. This is Billy, one of Grim's on/off friends.

Next to Grim, watching the show, was a blonde girl with blue eyes, no nose in sight, a pink dress with a yellow flower on the front of it, and also black shoes. This is Mandy, Grim's slave driver. They noticed Shadow-Wave appear, almost hitting Billy on the head.

Billy asks "What was that?" Grim smirks as the took the scythe, and reads the note.

"What is it bone-head?" asked Mandy, confused.

Grim says "'dis is my new student's scythe. I'll be looking for a student to replace Darkus, one of me old students."

Billy asks "your a teacher?"

Grim nods and says "Now to find the kid that can take his place." He makes a screen appear, and starts looking threw it. He stops it at a picture of a kid with dark brown hair, blue eyes, black and orange glasses over his eyes, and also has a polo shirt on. This is DJ, before he became a reaper. Grim smiles and says "That kid works."

Billy says "Where is he?"

Grim looks at it, and smiles as he vanished.

End of Chapter 1

What did you think? Hope you liked it, since I was hoping you did. Also, please Read, Review and suggest away. And if you have any ideas that might make the story better, that would be appreciated. But no insults that would make me block you, just a warning.


	2. Training Begins

Time to continue this Origin fic, okay? In this one, I get my powers and I also start my training. And don't be surprised by my reactions to seeing Grim and my friends in this, this story takes place mostly when I was starting out.

ShadowDJ's past: Training begins

In a small town, there was a house that had the very boy that will become ShadowDJ himself. DJ looks at the book infront of him, reading something about a Greek God. "'The god of thieves, messengers and many other things that go on the road, Hermes is the most childish of the gods, making him very crafty.'" While he continued to read, a blast of green energy shot out of the floor, catching DJ off guard.

DJ, surprised, asks "What in the world?" and a figure walks out, and reveals himself to be Grim.

Grim looks at the 11 year old infront of him, who was scared out of his mind. Grim says "I'm not here for your soul, mon." DJ sighed out of relief.

DJ then asks "Then why are you here?"

Grim smiles as Shadow-Wave appeared in his hand, and says "I'm here to make a deal with you. Either get this scythe and become my student."

DJ, cautious, says "Uh..."

Then Grim says "Or else I will take your soul."

DJ quickly says "Alright then." he takes the scythe.

Grim smiles and says "You just made a deal with the reaper, so you have to up hold it."

DJ didn't know what he meant until he noticed his right hand started turning darker, making him shocked. "WHAT THE?" he dropped the scythe, but it didn't stop. His other hand caught up with his right one. His eyes started to sting as the color turned green and his pupil turned into a silt.

He cries out in pain as his skin turned pitch black. Over his skin, shadows started morphing into a skin-like material and his hair turned a bit darker. He opens his mouth as his canines sharpen themselves into fangs.

DJ looks at himself shocked, seeing his hands do the final transformation; his fingers turn into claws and his hands then started to glow as strange markings appeared on the back of his hands, appearing to be strange markings that you can find in a old spell book. He asks "What...happened to me?"

Grim says "You gained the DNA of my last student, Darkus Kilish, though he was relentless, I hope you can make up for his mistakes." He motions the scythe, which the new demon child picked up. Grim then makes a portal with his scythe, and says "Walk in, and we'll being the training." DJ nods as he walked in.

_Present Day_

The whole group was hearing how DJ first got his powers, as Liberi asks "So Grim technically threaten you to get the powers?"

DJ says "That's one way to put it, but yeah."

Sage then asks "But what about this training thing?"

DJ smirks and says "I found myself in the underworld, which out of honesty I was surprised at how it looked..."

_3 years ago_

The Underworld looked like a strange mix of realms, each blocked off by a large wall which appeared to be a giant root of some kind. The realm they were going to, how ever, was the realm where demons of all kinds survive.

DJ and Grim walked out, and found a barren looking battle field, full of old looking targets.

A ghostly voice says "So he's the newbie?"

A cruel voice says "He doesn't look like much."

A kind voice scolded "Brother, don't be rude."

DJ looks behind him to see two figures. The first one was a ghost made of light-blue mist, a light gray cloak on with a single red eye with a silt can be seen in his hood.

The figure next to him was really disturbing. The thing looked like two different angels split in half and stuck two of the halves together. The right half looked 100% human with glowing gold eye, tanned skin, a perfect set of teeth, and half of a golden cloak on and also a yellow show with a golden eagle wing on his back. The other half had blue skin, a piercing red eye, yellow teeth with a single fang, a dark blue cloak on the other half of the cloak, had clawed finger nails on his hand, and also had jet black hair on the top of the double angel's head.

DJ, freaked out, asks "What the...who are they?"

The ghost says "I'm Phantom, the master of Illusions."

The human-like angel says "I'm Yin, the scary guy I'm connected to is my twin brother, Yang."

Yang growls and grips a strange looking scythe. It looked like two scythes connected by the bottom each. One half had a light-brown pole with a glowing silver blade as the other half looked like a less menacing version of Blood Spiller.

DJ says "I'm DJ, nice to meet you...two? Or is it three?"

Yang says "Technically two."

Grim says "Alright, enough introductions. How about we show the kid here the basics, shall we?"

Phantom nods and says "Agreed." He looks at DJ and says "Okay, its time to teach you how to use the reaper's main choice of weapons; a scythe."

DJ looks at Shadow-Wave, and Yin says "Yes, _that_ scythe your holding."

Yang says "lets see how good you can use it."

DJ grips it as a fake monster appeared, and sliced at it, and easily cut it in half. He smirks, thinking '_that was easy._'

Phantom says "Don't get cocky kid, that was the first part, it gets harder."

DJ says "Got it." Then two monsters appeared and spins in a clockwise formation and slashes both of them. He noticed it was difficult, since the pole was really heavy.

Phantom, grabbing a light gray scythe connected to a curved pole. He grips it and says "Maybe we should make a bit more difficult." He flies right towards DJ.

DJ gets prepared, but noticed something, a strange mist surrounded him and made him get dizzy, and he could swear that Phantom was bigger then he first saw. DJ thinks _what the?_

Yang laughs a bit and says "Seems he's falling for one of Phantom's mind tricks."

DJ asks "Mind trick?" and gets hit with the ghost's scythe, but he ducked from the blade so his head wasn't cut off.

DJ says "Back off!" and slices the air, making an arch of energy shoot out at Phantom, sending him flying. "Whoops." said DJ, surprised.

Phantom cracks his neck, which just looks like he was bending his hood in two different directions and says "Nice job!"

Yang says "I'll admit, your good kid." DJ rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

Yin says "But this is only the beginning."

DJ, surprised, says "Say what?"

Grim smirks and says "We just started.". DJ looked surprised, as Grim asks "But first, what do you want to be called now?"

DJ thinks for a bit and says "Call me...ShadowDJ." Grim nods, as does the other students. DJ looked nervous, not knowing how his life just changed forever.

End of Chapter 2

Well, there is the second chapter for you. You got to see how I got my powers in the first place, and how I met up with Phantom and Yin/Yang. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, alright? Read, Review and Suggest away.


	3. Bad Advice

Time to continue this origin fic, but now we're back with me. So Enjoy please.

Bad advice

After showing Moa's past, the group was surprised, since they saw Mora turn into Moa right infront of them. Their shock was shaken off when DJ walked in with a large black book with a picture of Grim's skull on the cover. This was DJ's journal, which he wrote down his past into.

"Well, here's something that can give some info about me." Said DJ, as he points to a picture of him and Grim training, as he says "Phantom took this picture. If your wondering, it only took me a couple of months to learn the basics."

Phoenix gives him a funny look before asking "A couple months?" not really beliving him.

DJ says "I got Darkus in here, he told me how to use his powers to some degree, according to him, I can't use the full power until I'm older." Phoenix sighs a bit. He did have a point, Darkus isn't all that evil, since he actually helped DJ in his training.

Kitten, seeing a picture of a demon with red skin, black horns, blank yellow eyes, a fur pair of shorts, and also a large rock hammer on his back. Kitten recognized him as Herika, DJ's arch rival. She asks "What's with you and Herika?"

DJ sighs a bit and says "It was him who gave me some advice that made me end up killing a lot of people." He sighs as he tells them.

_3 years ago_

Shows DJ in the underworld, his markings glowing as he made a few spells go out, destroying a target with accurate aim, though it was a bit to the left. "Ah crud."

A voice asks "What's wrong?" DJ turned to see Herika, smirking a bit. Herika in this time looked a bit different, like with shorter horns, and also a smaller muscle mass.

"Well, for one, I always make a mistake with that stupid target, and two, who are you?" said DJ, annoyed and confused at the same time.

Herika smirked and says "Name's Herika, and here's a trick for ya." He concentrates and a black arua with a red outline appeared in his hands and he blasted a blast of energy, making the target explode. "If you never hold back the power, you can do a lot."

DJ, impressed at what he saw, says "Can you teach me that?"

Herika smirks, as if an evil plan was formulating in his head, and says "Come on, I got somewhere to show you."

_A few hours later_

DJ and Herika find themselves in a savanna, DJ can tell it was that, since there was scattered trees, tall golden brown grasses that reached his ankles, and also a few zebras grazing a few miles away. So he knew they were in Africa. He then noticed something that most people must've missed; a small old fashion village, which had mud houses that seemed sturdy, a large building that had a small hole in the roof, and a couple of farms.

As DJ looked on, Herika smirked evilly as he activated his powers, and fired, making DJ yell in pain. "have fun." Said Herika, smirking evilly as he vanished.

DJ grabbed his head in pain, as his eyes flashed dangerously, and gained silts. He then gets on all fours, his canine teeth started to grow in length, his markings began to glow brightly as his hands became longer and his claws became sharper. His hair got a bit crazy as a long tail came out of his backside, the tail was long and black with a blade-like tip on it. This is DJ's Feral Mode, his more animal-like form.

His now blood-lust filled eyes looked at the village and growled before running at full speed. He then roars, getting everyone's attention.

One woman asks "What is that?" and saw it was Feral DJ, making everyone scream as they hid in their houses. A young African man with brown eyes and short black hair came out with a spear. He was only wearing a small piece of cloth on his lower body, and lion skin around his shoulders like a cape.

He sighs a bit and says "Demons. Bah." And gets his spear ready until someone came from behind him. The person was a middle-age old man with a short beard and long black hair, kind looking blue eyes, a multicolored robe, and also dark skin of a African man.

"Don't harm him, Leo." Said the kind man, smiling slightly.

Leo grumbled something and says "Fine, Harion, but make sure he doesn't rip anyone apart." He points to DJ, ripping a building's wall down. Harion concentrates and summons a white light, knocking the shadow imp out cold.

A small boy with a small cloth around his lower body walked up to the unconscious demon, who gained his normal form. The boy was about to touch him when he got his hand slapped by Leo. "Don't touch that freak of nature, Hema. He'll only kill you."

Hema looked a bit scared but then Harion says "Don't worry child, he might have been tricked. But for now, lets get him to my home." Hema nods as he and Leo dragged DJ into the larger building.

_Later_

DJ groaned as he got up. He looked to see a bunch of strange drawings that look like those giant drawings that are found in the Nazca desert, one of them was humanoid with six limbs, one was a large bird, another one was a giant insect, while the last one was a giant hound.

He asks "Where am I?" he saw that his scythe was on the wall, against a

Hema walked in with a bowl of African fruits, and says "Don't worry, your okay. I'm Hema, and you are?"

DJ says "I'm ShadowDJ, or just DJ if you prefer that." He takes out a piece of fruit and takes a bite out of it.

Harion walked in and smiled lightly as he says "I see your awake child. Now, do you want to know what happened?" DJ nods, and then the old man starts to tell him, making him go wide eyed at what he did.

After Harion was done, DJ had a bunch of anger in his eyes. Harion put a hand on his shoulder and says "Easy child. First of all, let me make sure that animal half doesn't get out again." DJ nods as Hema comes in with some strange looking paint.

Hema says "Here." handing the old man a paint brush. Hema then puts DJ's bangs out of the way of the forehead as Harion began to paint something.

It took a few seconds to make a strange looking eye-like symbol on DJ's forehead, which also had a silt in the middle and also a few strange looking lines coming out of it. DJ asks "What does this do exactly?"

Harion says "It's supposed to keep the animal-like demon restraint." DJ nods, knowing full well what he meant, and he vowed he'll get Herika for tricking him like that.

Leo walked in and looked at DJ with distaste and asks "Are you going to leave soon?"

DJ glared at him as Harion says "Seems the boy might have some talent in magic."

DJ rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed, as he says "Well, I wouldn't say talent."

Harion smiled kindly as he says "But maybe I can teach you how to use conjuration. Especially these creatures." He points around the room, pointing at the painting on the walls. DJ realized that the creatures could be summoned by a conjurer.

DJ smirked and says "I'm ready to learn." Harion smiled and gestures him to follow. DJ gets up and gets his scythe and the two go outside, to begin their training.

Leo looks on with distaste as Hema looked in awe, since he knew that Harion barely taught anyone, so to him, DJ was a cool person for that very reason.

End of chapter 3

Well, it seems that DJ fell for Herika's trick, huh? But it seems that DJ got a new mentor to have next to Grim, wonder what will happen next? Stay tuned. Remember, Read, Review and Suggest away! Also, I got a new poll up on my profile about the main antagonist of my part of the Origin fic.


	4. Fang and Demongo

Time to see how DJ is doing in Africa, okay? In this chapter, DJ gets a new partner, along with a new enemy. Enjoy.

ShadowDJ's Past: The New pet and Demongo

Back in the present, DJ and the others were looking over his journal when a bear-sized creature walked in. It had orange fur, small gills on his neck-area, a brown leather collar with a gold tag on it, no eyes, large front paws, three purple stripes on it's back, along with large fangs. The creature panted as it licked DJ on the cheek, making him chuckle a bit.

"Hey Fang." Said DJ, petting the large creature. Kitten giggled as she also petted the large creature, making it smile.

Liberi asks "Where exactly did you get Fang?"

DJ says "After meeting Harion and Hema. It was a couple days after going to the village...."

_3 years ago_

Shows DJ and Hema walking around with Leo, who seemed annoyed. They heard voices. "Come on, lets get this thing in the truck."

DJ: _I always knew that poaching happened in Africa, but not alien poaching._

DJ walked over to some grass and saw two people with a large cage. The first man was a hunter with dark skin, a mean look in his brown eyes, a couple scars, animal skins on his coat, black pants, a brown shirt, and also a hunting rifle attached to his back. The most disturbing part of him was a Bear-trap attached to his arm.

The man was talking to someone, who appeared to be a poacher as well. "Take this to the nearest black market." said the bear-trap-arm man. DJ looks in and sees a younger Fang, who looked really thin, with his ribs showing, and also looks a bit tired.

DJ says "We got to help him. Come on." He flies off and kicks the two poachers out. Hema grabs the keys and opens the cage. "Come on, your free!"

The Vulpamancer groans a bit as it runs out, and heads for the village. The man growls as he fired his Bear-trap, attached to a chain, and it clings to one of Fang's legs, making it roar in pain. "Give me my pay!"

DJ says "Back off!" and slashes the bear-trap off, making it fly towards the man. "See ya later, creep." And then carries the wounded animal back to the village.

_Later_

Fang was on a bed, a bandage over his wound. DJ pets the large beast, as it groans. Harion walks in with some medicine and says "He's okay, young one. Now calm down."

DJ sighs a bit and says "He got hurt, I need to help." Harion nods, and the two began to help the large animal.

_A couple weeks later_

DJ smiled at the now healthy Fang, who now seemed well fed and was having some fun with Hema. Present day DJ's voice played in the background as Fang was playing.

DJ: _After that incident with Hunter, me and Harion made sure the big guy was okay, but I wasn't sure at the time he would be my pet._

Phantom suddenly appeared, and looks at DJ. "I guess it's time to go."

DJ sighs a bit and says "Guess so." He looks at Harion and says "Thanks for helping me."

Hema walked over to DJ and asks "Do you really have to go?" DJ nods as Hema hugged the young Shadow Imp halfa, catching him off guard. "I'll miss you." said Hema.

DJ smiled and hugged him back, and says "Don't worry, I'll visit." Fang growled a bit, confused. DJ smiled and says "You can come if you want. But first, here's name for you, hows Fang?" Fang smiled and licked his cheek, as DJ says "You know, your acting more Dog then alien right now."

Fang chuckled a bit at that, as they left to the Underworld. DJ chuckled as they arrived. DJ pets his new pet, and leads him to his house, which was a black building that was in the Underworld.

------

In a nightmarish hole, a figure was watching the whole thing. The man was a tall black-as-night skinned being with blue fire for hair, a long black cape with a red on the inner part that had a huge collar, skulls that looked like a chest plate that covered all of his upper body, and also glowing blue eyes and mouth area, which had a fang-shaped looked. This is Demongo, the Soul Stealer himself

He smiled evilly as he watched DJ, and says in his squeaky voice "Seems he'll be good for getting more creatures for my collection." He gets a skull out of his chest plate, which regrows. He smirked as he threw it behind his shoulder, and a six-armed creature with swords comes out.

"Yes master?" Asked the multi-limbed man, a evil glint in it's eyes.

Demongo says "Go after this 'ShadowDJ' and see how strong he is." the monster nods and vanishes. Demongo looks at the screen he was looking at with some popcorn and says "The show is just beginning."

------

DJ was now in Endsville, with Fang, who apparently was using Billy's nose as a chew toy. Billy says "He tongue tickles." Then Fang ripped it off, as DJ looked shocked.

"Uh....." Said DJ, clearly disturbed.

"It'll grow back." said Mandy in her normal emotionless way, as indeed, the nose regrew.

"That....was just wrong." Said DJ, weirded out. Then they heard some commotion coming from outside.

DJ says "I'll be right back." As he and Grim ran out, and saw the warrior slicing threw cars, nearly hitting Irwin and Spurg. DJ says "Back off, freak!" and blasts some shadows into him, making the monster go flying.

"Very unwise, young one." Growled the monster, glaring at him.

Grim was ready to fight, until DJ says "Get some of the others out of here, Master Grim. I'll take care of the six-armed freak here." Grim nods, and uses his powers to get the two kids out of the way.

DJ says "Bring it."

"It will be brought." Said the monster, it's six swords ready to go. DJ runs at him, Shadow-Wave in hand.

The monster intercepted with his swords, blocking with ease. DJ jumps and kick the monster in the face, making it recoil in pain.

It then slashes at DJ, making a cut appear in his robes. DJ gets an idea, and concentrates as he chanted something in a strange language. Suddenly the full moon appeared as a red glow radiated from it, and then suddenly the ground exploded.

"What in the world?" Asked the six-armed monster, surprised as the ground opened up. A monstrous howl is heard as a giant wolf jumped out of the shadows. The wolf had dark red fur with black tiger stripes all over, dark green eyes, and also a mean look on it's canine face.

It howls then says "I am Kero! The Moon Demon!!" it then shoots out a blast of silvery light out of his mouth, making the sword-wielding monster go flying.

DJ says "Sweet! It worked!"

Kero then pounces at the sword monster, and bites down into it's head, ripping it off. It then vanishes into black smoke, as Kero growls "Weakling."

"Nice." Said DJ, as Kero looked at DJ strangly.

"I'm guessing you summoned me?" asked Kero, looking at DJ, who nodded. "Alright, I'll tell the others there are new summoner. It's Elementail you have to worry about." He vanishes with that.

Grim walked up to him with Billy and Mandy, the small girl asks "How did you learn that?"

DJ says "Long story."

(with Demongo)

Demongo reconquered the skull, as he says "This ShadowDJ is quite amusing. I should keep an eye on him." He laughed a bit as he looked at the screen, smiling evilly.

End of Chapter 6

Well, there's how I met Fang, and how I first used my conjuration skills. Hope you don't mind, but it's Moa's turn after this. Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Mole and Vestoria

Time to introduce another partner of mine and also on how I got to one of my first universal trips. Enjoy.

ShadowDJ's Past: The Mole and Vestoria

_2 ½ Years Ago_

DJ: _It was months after that incident in Africa, and I didn't get to do much, so I stayed in an apartment somewhere in New York_

DJ was now in his own apartment, which had a few tares in the wallpaper, a small light on the ceiling, along with some old looking furniture. DJ sighs as he went to the bed that was in the room. Fang went over to him as DJ pets him. He then noticed something in his mouth.

"What's that?" asked DJ as he took the object from Fang. It turned out to be a box with air holes in it. DJ raised an eyebrow as he opened the box, revealing a black furred Star-nosed mole with a strange looking headgear, complete with a pair of lenses. His nose was pink and wiggly (like any Star Nosed Mole), as were his paws (color wise, not wiggling-wise), along with long small claws sharp enough to hurt someone.

The mole got out by itself and, to the shock of DJ and Fang, said "Hello."

Fang sniffed the mole and chomps down, the whole thing in his mouth. DJ says "Hey!" and opens the large creature's mouth. He got the mole out as he asks "And who are you?"

After adjusting the headgear he had, the mole then says "I'm Speckles, a member of G-Force and a mole with the brain of a genius. And you are?"

"I'm ShadowDJ, and the thing that almost ate you is my pet, Fang." DJ said, as Speckles nods. Fang looked sheepish as the mole pets him.

"It's alright, I'm more of a dog person." said Speckles with a smile. He looks at DJ and asks "So, what's up?"

"Not much, barely any action in a few months." said DJ. It's true, he hasn't been sent out on a mission or anything by grim in a while, so he was just bored.

Speckles began to think and then said "Well, for one, maybe you could remodel. This place is more of a dump then a hole I live in, and that's a mole talking." DJ looked around and snapped his fingers, making things more into that year. "That's better." said Speckles, looking around impressed.

DJ smiled and pets the mole. "Alright Specks, come on." He puts a pocket out and the mole jumps in and looks out as the Shadow Imp leaves the building for a bit.

At Demongo's lair, he was talking to someone. "Alright, Mr. Creed, I need your help on something."

"What's that?" asked the figure, as his green eyes looking at the demon.

"I need you to…take out this being." Demongo throws him a picture of DJ, as the figure smirks.

"No prob. One mutated pre-teen on a silver platter, coming up." said the Figure, as he left. Demongo smirked, liking where this was going.

DJ and Speckles were walking down the streets, looking at the parks as he hid in the shadows. His green eyes watched everything around him, making sure no one noticed him come out of the shadows, scythe in hand.

"Easy where you point that thing! I only have one nose you know." Speckles said, keeping his distance from the scythe his new friend had.

"Sorry Speckles." said DJ sheepishly as he looked around. He didn't know that he was a target for someone. A figure looked down at him, smirking a bit at, what seemed to be, an easy kill.

DJ sighs as he sits down on a bench, ready to relax. But sadly, that had to wait, as a man with short black hair, greenish blue eyes, an all black outfit, and also some black side burns on his face. He smirked as his fingernails…wait claws came out, ready to fight.

DJ then whispers to himself "Figures." As he got up from the bench, and also got ready to fight.

Speckles jumps out of the pocket and says "I'm rooting for you!" before digging a hole into the ground with a strange looking device on his back.

DJ sighs before he got in a battle stance "Alright, who are you?"

"Just call me Sabretooth. Or you could call me Victor, which is easier?" said the man, now known as Victor. DJ growls as he sent out a blast of green lightning from his hands, but Victor got on all fours and dodged.

"What the?" asked DJ, confused as Victor came at him, clawing at him, but DJ dodged as he ran away. "This guy is a nut!" as Victor tried to claw at him, but he kept dodging. He ran into a near-by warehouse, panting in fear.

"Man, this is nuts," said Speckles as he climbed out of a hole in the floor, as DJ nods.

"I'll say." Said DJ, making sure that Sabretooth didn't fallow him. Apparently that wasn't the case, since he saw a familiar pair of eyes. "Ah crud." He said, annoyed as Sabretooth came out of nowhere, clawing his neck, making DJ yell in pain as he fell down, gasping in pain.

Speckles and Fang went to help, but then suddenly Demongo came in, smirking evilly. "Wha-who are you?" groaned the young preteen, looking at Demongo as he chuckled in his shrill voice.

"I am Demongo, the collector of souls. And now, my young friend, will you surrender the power of the reaper to me?" asked Demongo as DJ growled.

"No way in Hades!" yelled DJ, trying to get up but coughed up some blood.

"To bad, we could have been good allies." said Demongo in fake sadness as he opened a blue portal. "Say good bye to this world, ShadowDJ!" and he shoves DJ and his animal friends into a strange portal, making DJ and his friends scream as it closed while they were inside.

"What do we do when he comes back?" asked Victor, looking at where they used to be.

"Easy. You finish the job." Said Demongo as he and Victor left.

After a few seconds in the portal, DJ ended up in a strange looking place that was a large desert, as he got up, he rubbed his neck, seeing the blood was still there.

DJ sighs as he got some bandages from his robe pocket and made a small cast around his neck as he and his pets went threw the desert in the dead of night, not knowing where they were going.

Phoenix: _HOLD UP!_

Present

Everyone was surprised at her outburst. "What?" asked DJ, confused.

"Just curious on something." Said Phoenix as she asks "Where is the scar from that attack from Sabretooth if that really happened?"

DJ rolled his eyes as he rubbed his neck, revealing a nasty looking scar from a flesh wound, surprising them. "Proof enough for ya?"

Phoenix nods as DJ says "Good. Anyway, I didn't know that Demongo sent me to Vestoria, and trust me I was surprised when I found out what would happen next…"

_2 ½ years ago_

At the desert, DJ looked around as Fang kept his ears and nose open, making sure that no one snuck up on them, but DJ was a bit tired from the wound, since it was bleeding threw the bandages.

He groaned as he fell down, looking up and saw a figure looking down at him. the picture was fuzzy, but he got a bit of his appearance.

The strange person was shorter then the average human with a scarf covering his head, only making a hint of beady black eyes look down at him, a red shirt under a jacket, a pair of dark blue pants, and also brown shoes.

He looks down at him as he says in a strange accent. "What happened to your neck? Got in a fight with Jason Voorhees?" he got DJ by the shoulder as he lead the young boy to a large red and gold space ship, which was made up of a bunch of strange shaped plastic-like metal.

DJ groans as he noticed a strange black and purple sphere was near the opening, which was jumping inside of the ship. DJ lost consciousness at that.

End of Chapter 5

Hope you liked this chapter. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	6. Shaky Partnerships

Time to continue the origin, shall we? Enjoy how I officially become partners with Lucifer the Dragonoid and Ronny the Rodent

Shaky Partnerships

_2 ½ years ago; Vestoria, in a strange ship_

DJ groans as he opened his eyes, getting up from a strange looking bed; silver bed with white sheets. He rubbed his chin, and felt bandages under there. "What the heck?" DJ asked, confused.

He gets up and sees Fang asleep with Speckles looking threw a box with strange looking devices, giving them weird looks.

DJ sighs as he looked around, and noticed a small black sphere with purple and red marks on it, as he picked it up. "What is this thing?" asked DJ, confused.

"That would be a Bakugan, kid." Said a voice, as DJ turned to see the source of it; a 4-foot tall humanoid rodent made up from random parts of different species of rodent. His fur was a golden brown color, his ears were pointed upward and bat-like, sharp fingernails that looked like small claws, and also beady black eyes.

DJ chuckled a bit at what the guy was wearing; a red jacket with blue rims, a white shirt with a picture of Disney's name on it, black pants, and also a long blue scarf that reached the floor with a picture of a familiar Disney's icon's head.

"Where did you come from? A Disneyland sale?" DJ joked. The rat-like being looked over himself and laughed sarcastically

"Hahaha. Not funny." Said the rat-like man, annoyed. "Name's Ronny, by the way. Ronny the Rodent."

"ShadowDJ." Deej said, looking the Bakugan over. "Who is this?"

"Darkus Dragonoid, but he prefers Lucifer." Ronny said, as the toy opened itself; a dragon-shaped toy with red eye coloring.

"Indeed. And where do you and those strange animals come from?" Lucifer asked, as Fang looked up at that.

Speckles then said, "We're from Earth, Lucifer. But somehow, a demon named Demongo tried to attack us and now we're here."

Ronny says "Demongo? Hmm…" He then begins to think. "Well then…" as he went to a table and moved aside a strange little gray box with a red button on it and a long sword that looked like the blade can be separated like scissors and got out what appeared to be an old-looking piece of paper.

DJ then asks, "What is that for?"

Ronny smirks and says, "This, my friend, is a map of worlds I'm making." He unrolls it and suddenly a giant swirl began to form and suddenly large 3D images flew around, making a large galaxy with strange landmasses on it.

"What in the world?" asked DJ, looking threw them? "Is that the castle from Beauty and the Beast?" he points to one of them.

"Yep." Said Ronny, sounding proud.

"Antantica from Little Mermaid, Olympus from Hercules, Notre Dame from the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pride Rock from Lion King, and Cinderella's Castle? Where the heck do you go on your days off?" DJ asked, surprised to see all these Disney worlds.

"Just go to Hawaii and relax with some shaved Ice." Said Ronny, as if it was no big deal.

DJ nods and asks "But how did you get to all these places? Walk?"

"No, I take this ship we're standing in right now." Said Ronny, sounding proud. "The Gold digger is what I use to get around places faster, but this is only one of my ships. Darkwing is still being made."

DJ only looked confused at that, but shrugged it off when they suddenly felt a strange shaking on the ship. "What was that?" DJ asked, surprised.

"A Brawl." Ronny said plainly as he and DJ left Fang and Speckles in the ship to check it out.

Five minutes later

DJ and Ronny were now looking down to see a surprising sight; a giant robotic dragon was roaring with a silver-haired crazy guy behind him as it as it fought against a mean-looking humanoid Dragon with a long-cape with a young man with short light blue hair and also a purple and black outfit.

DJ smirked as he flew over, getting out Lucifer as the Bakugan asks "Do I have a say in this?"

DJ asks "Mind if I give ya a hand?"

"Guess not." Lucifer said to himself, annoyed.

The teen nods and says "Go on ahead. Wait…where's your gauntlet?"

DJ shrugs and noticed the teen's strange gauntlet; a long device with a stranger looking, sci-fi card in it. DJ concentrated and one of those appeared on his arm. "Anything like this?" DJ asked.

"Yep. I'm Ace by the way." The teen said, now known as Ace.

"I'm DJ. Nice to meet ya." DJ said with a smile. He grabs Lucifer and asks "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess." Lucifer said, as DJ threw him.

"Bakugan BRAWL! Darkus Dragonoid stand!" DJ yelled as Lucifer landed on the field and glowed dark purple as his eyes glowed.

Then, to DJ's shock, a tornado of darkness, which looked a lot like fire to him, appeared. It released something very frightening; a black-scaled dragon with a glowing blue gem on his chest, dark purple sword-like horns, wing-like arms with razor-sharp claws, icy blue eyes with a scar over his right one, and also a long tail with a spiked edge. This is Lucifer's true form; the Darkus Neo Dragonoid!

Darkus Lucifer: **570 Gs**

Lucifer roared loudly as he says, "I think I can help take him down now."

The white-haired guy says, "What is that thing?" He looked kind of nervous at what he was looking at.

"I am the Darkus Dragonoid; Lucifer!" roared the dragon, looking down at him and his three-headed machine.

"I'm Shadow Probe, and I know that me and Hades here can defeat you!" said Shadow, as he got out an ability card and puts it in.

**Ability Activate! **

"**Photon Tail!**" yelled Shadow, activating the ability card as a blast of purple energy appeared and fired at Lucifer.

DJ got out a card quickly and activates it. "Ability activate! **Dark Shield!**" suddenly the ground bursts open and a mist mixed with shadows began to form into a strange shape, forming a shield from the blast. "Now Ability Activate! **Darkness Tornado**!"

Lucifer roars and says "Taste the power of the shadows!" as a dark colored wind appeared around Lucifer and then he threw it at the large machine, knocking it down.

"Now Ace!" DJ said, as Ace nods.

"Ability activates!" Both Ace and DJ yelled out. "**Tri-Gunner!/Moon-Light wave!**" Percival shot out a blast of energy out of his arms and Lucifer sent out a blast of silver energy out of his chest, both hitting Hades, making it turn back into Bakugan ball mode, as Lucifer glares down at Shadow.

"Leave. Now!" said the dragon, roaring as Shadow screams and runs away.

"I'll get you!" Shadow said as he ran away with Hades in his pocket now.

DJ sighs as Ronny came out and says "Seems we got a A-Ranked Bakugan Brawler, huh Ace?"

"Yep." Said Ace with a smirk. "And Ronny, what do you want?"

"Nothing much; except for some supplies so I can help this kid get home." Said Ronny, smiling.

"Alright, come on. We'll get ya something at the base." Ace said as he lead DJ, Ronny and Lucifer a couple miles ahead, showing off a strange-looking building. DJ looked at it weirdly as they walked in.

DJ then noticed someone typing away; a young woman with orange hair, blue eyes, a brown and white shirt, long brown pants, white boots and gloves, and also bag on her back. This was Mira Clay, and DJ looked her over and blushed slightly.

Ronny snickered as Lucifer just shakes his head in annoyance. Ace noticed this but ignored it.

"Hey Mira!" said Ace, getting her attention.

"Ace?" Mira asked as she turned to them and then noticed DJ, Ronny and Lucifer. "Who are those two with Ronny?" asked Mira, confused.

"These guys here are ShadowDJ and Darkus Neo Dragonoid." Said Ace, as Lucifer growls.

"I prefer Lucifer honestly." Said the dragon with annoyance.

Mira nods and says "And are you DJ? I'm Mira, nice to meet you." As she shakes his hand, with DJ blushing a bit more.

"Uh…thanks." DJ said, embarrassed. Mira looked confused as Ronny grabs a near-by container and then bursts out laughing inside of it, and then sealed it shut and put it on a near-by table.

"What did you put in there?" asked Ace, giving him a look

"Nothing!" Ronny said as Ace opened it and suddenly a loud laugh is heard from inside it.

Ronny sighs and asks "Anyway…got anything I can use to fix my ship so we can get this kid home?"

Mira nods and says, "How long will it take for you to fix it?"

Ronny shrugs and says "Maybe a day, a day in a half. Heck, it might take a week if I get distracted. Oh look, a bug." He then ran to that direction.

"I'm going to be here for awhile…" DJ sighed, as Lucifer nods.

"True. Who knows, maybe you can bring me to my home before you leave." Lucifer said plainly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" DJ asked, giving Lucifer a look.

"I mean I don't want to be stuck with some snot-nosed brat!" Lucifer growled out.

"Watch it, lizard boy." DJ warned. "I know some powerful people from the Underworld, so it would be smart to be quiet."

"Don't threaten me, human!" Lucifer growled.

"I'm not exactly human here! My skin is pitch-black; I got claws, demonic fangs, pointed years and glowing eyes! What human has those parts?" He and Lucifer glared at each other as Fang and Speckles walked in.

"This technology is quite impressive." Said Speckles with a smirk; Mira noticed the two as Speckles looked nervous. "Oh crud." The mole said, knowing she heard him talk.

Mira walked over and picked up Speckles and looks him over. "You're a funny-looking animal. And that nose looks interesting."

Speckles looked around and asked, "Is there a hidden camera somewhere?"

Mira shook her head and asks "Why?"

"No reason." Speckles said, shrugging. DJ sighs, as he knew he was going to be stuck here with a confused mole, two curious teens, and a talkative Cartoon.

'_This is going to be a long week…_' DJ sighed in his head.

End of Chapter 6

Seems that I'm in the strangest place at the weirdest time. But next time DJ learns more about Lucifer's life before meeting Ronny, why the rodent ended up there, and where the Ship will end up when Ronny finally fixes it. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	7. Yokai Academy part 1

Lets FINALLY continue my adventures before joining the Author Fighters, shall we? Enjoy.

Yokai Academy part 1

_2 ½ years ago; one week after the last chapter_

DJ and Lucifer were waiting for Speckles and Ronny to finish up the ship, as Fang slept near by. "So…guess this is it, huh?" asked DJ, looking at the Resistance.

"Guess so." Ace said with a sigh. While DJ and friends were there, they were able to keep the Vexos from attacking them that often, since Fang was pretty imposing.

"Almost done." Said Ronny, as he poked his head out of the bottom of the ship. "Though this here is a bit more help then I'd expect. But we need to move before the Vexos show up."

"Good idea." Said DJ, as Mira nods.

"Alright. But here." She then gives him a picture of him with the Resistance. "Keep that with ya, incase you want to come for a visit."

DJ nods and says "Got it, Mira." There was a tiny blush noticeable, as Ronny cleared his throat.

"Some time this century, Deej." Ronny joked as DJ, Fang and Speckles ran inside. Ronny then started up the ship. "Alright, lets fly!"

The Gold Digger then began to levitate, ready to leave Vestoria. The Resistance waved good-bye, as DJ did the same.

"Hope we do come visit." Lucifer said plainly, as he was not happy that he had to leave Vestoria.

"Just suck it up." Speckles said plainly. "We're gonna make it to the main world, right?"

"Yep. Earth." Said Ronny. "Your earth to be exact." He then takes off, going…less then 5 miles per hour.

"Really?" asked DJ. "Go faster for petes' sake!"

Then the computer says "_Going faster_." Suddenly the ship went over 200 miles per hour. DJ and Ronny got crushed onto their seat as Fang, Speckles and Lucifer were sent to the back of the ship.

"To fast!" said Ronny. "Slow down! We're gonna crash into one part of that world!" he points ahead, as they saw they were heading towards a building somewhere in Japan.

"_Speed to fast to slow down. Emergency Landing initiated._" The ship then began to get closer to the ground, as parachutes began to appear, and wheels came out of the bottom.

(Inside)

"Alright Class, lets begin, shall we?" asked the woman with slight indents in her hair, glasses, a white shirt and a green skirt. The class sighs as the ship crashed into the wall.

"Whoa!" said the students in alarm, surprised.

"No need to worry…" groaned Ronny, as he and DJ walked out, a bit dazed. "We are just…honkey dory. Man that was a hard hit." He noticed where they landed and says "Uh…hi?"

The woman then asks, "Who are you?" she held a chair, as if trying to back them off.

"I am ShadowDJ, student of the Grim Reaper." DJ said with a smile. Then someone spoke in Japanese, as DJ asks "Wha?"

"You don't know Japanese, do you?" asked Ronny.

"Nope." DJ said plainly.

The same guy then says, "I said 'who's the rat'?"

"I'm not a rat!" said Ronny, annoyed.

"Then what are you?" asked a girl with blue hair, a huge chest, a yellow shirt, green skirt, and purple eyes. DJ went wide-eyed when he saw her, a tiny blush noticeable.

Ronny sighs and says "I'm Ronny the Rodent, and you are?"

"I'm Kurumu Kuruno. I'm here to meet the teachers here before school starts." The girl said, looking down at him.

He then covers his eyes. "Hey Kurumu! Ever heard of 'shorts'? Seriously, when you're my height, THAT is to easy to see!" Then he got kicked. "I regret nothing!" he screamed as he flew into the air.

"Uh…you just kicked my pilot." DJ said plainly. He then noticed something and asks "Are you a Succubus?"

"How can you tell?" asked Kurumu, raising an eyebrow.

"Let see…" DJ looked around her, as he saw her tail was out. "For one, you got a pointed tail. A tail of a Devil to be exact, and Succubi have those kinds of tails."

"Don't stare at it!" said Kurumu, turning to him in annoyance.

"Sorry." DJ said sheepishly, a tiny blush shown. Kurumu saw that and smirked a bit.

"Don't worry about it to much." She said with a smirk, as her eyes began to glow a tiny bit. DJ's eyes also flashed, as the two yelled out in pain.

"OW!" yelled the two, rubbing their heads. Fang looked confused, as Speckles and Lucifer walked out.

"What just happened?" asked Speckles, confused. Fang then grumbled something, as Speckles asks, "A girl and DJ were talking and then the two felt a lot of pain?"

Fang nods as DJ asks "What was that?"

"Come here!" said Kurumu, dragging him out to the hallway.

"Don't be gone to long." Teased Lucifer. DJ gave him a look that says 'don't start'.

Kurumu then asks "How were you not affected by my Charm?" She seemed pretty annoyed, as DJ began to think.

"Charm…wait…" He went wide eyed and asks "What were you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to find my Mate of Fate, okay?" asked Kurumu, annoyed.

"Uh…what of what-now?" asked DJ, now clearly confused.

"It's a succubus thing, you wouldn't understand." Kurumu said plainly, walking away. Then DJ appeared in front of her.

"You sure on that?" asked DJ, as she looked back and forth, confused. DJ then says "what?"

"How did…" she points behind her. "When did…"

"I can teleport." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, mind explaining why you need this?"

"Okay…" she sighed and says "My kind are going extinct, so my kind need to renew the species so…"

"You need a mate?" DJ said, freaked. "Uh…aren't you, like 14 or something?"

"Why should you care?" asked Kurumu, annoyed. The two glared, annoyed. The two then 'harrumphed' and turned away from each other.

Speckles then asked Lucifer, as the two watched, "Think they like each other?"

"Don't be stupid, Mole." Said the dragon, annoyed.

"Man, talk about a temper." Speckles said to himself, rubbing his temples. He then smelled something. He then adjusted his goggles and looked behind him and freaked. "It's Victor Creed!"

"Huh?" asked DJ, as he saw Victor came forward, smirking a bit.

"You need to be more subtle then that with your ship. Also…Demongo wants you dead, kid. So he kept me and someone else." Said Victor with an evil smirk. He then grew out his claws.

DJ glared as he made his hand go down. "_Ginka! Keliona!_" said DJ, as his scythe flew out of the ground and into his hand.

"That's new." Said Victor as he smirked. "And so is this." He then reaches into his pocket and throws out a skull, revealing a monster taking it's place; a giant gray-skinned dragon.

"That's Silent Naga!" said Ronny, coming back in. "I thought he was dead."

"_I was._" said Naga, growling a bit. "_Lets just say that I am not really here_." He roared again, as DJ got ready. "_**Darkus Riot!**_" he then powered up a giant red and black energy ball and fired it.

Lucifer turned into his true form and roared, as he says "**Shadow Dragon**!" he fired a blast of darkness at the energy sphere, making the two come out of the building.

"Interesting friend." Said Kurumu. She saw Sabretooth smirk, ready to go. She smirked and says "Nice claws. But…" suddenly her fingernails turned into razor-sharp blades. "But not as nice as mine."

DJ watched as she also grew out wings. She then flies at Sabretooth, who just swats her aside. "I think that chest of yours is making you a bit sloppy in flight." Said Sabretooth, walking towards DJ.

"Ronny, help Lucifer." Said DJ calmly, as Ronny nods and uses his wind magic to make him go up to Lucifer's back, DJ's cards in his hand.

"Please, like you can beat me." Said Sabretooth, smirking a bit. He then ran at DJ, but he then vanished. "Huh?"

"over here!" said DJ, smacking aside Sabretooth. He then concentrates and sends out a blast of green lightning out of his hand, sending him back more.

Ronny then says "Fusion Ability activate! **Darkus Dragon Burst!**" Lucifer roared as he powered up an energy ball on his chest.

"Eat this!" roared Lucifer, sending Naga away as it turned into smoke.

"That was anticlimactic." Ronny said plainly. He saw that DJ and Sabretooth were still fighting.

"Should we help?" Asked Lucifer, seeing this.

"Eh, this is his fight. We'll come in when we need to." Said Ronny, watching.

Sabretooth then jumped him, sending DJ down. "Alright, kid." He swatted DJ's scythe away, as he began to claw DJ, hitting his face and chest a few times.

"Oh crud!" said Ronny, as Fang roared and knocked Sabretooth off, as Ronny smirked. "Thunder!" suddenly a blast of lightning hits Creed, sending him flying into the air.

"Take this!" said Lucifer, smacking him away with his tail, making Creed land into the water. The two then went to DJ, who groaned.

"Man…" He groaned, as Kurumu ran at him in worry. DJ then began to close his eyes, since the claw marks were pretty deep.

"We need to get him somewhere safe." Said Ronny. Kurumu nods and gets up.

"We need a medic here!" she yelled, as two students came over and helped DJ up and lugged him to the nurse's office.

"I think we might need to stay here." Said Ronny. "Who knows, maybe you can teach him some stuff."

"Good idea." Sighed Kurumu/ "How long do you think you need to stay here?"

"From that crash? We might need to stay for a couple weeks so I can fix up the ship AND the school." Sighed Ronny. "Man, this is gonna be a tough few weeks."

"Good point." Said Speckles. "Though I think this might be good for him." Kurumu looked at the nurse's office with a hint of worry.

(_Meanwhile_)

Creed then landed into the water, as he coughed. "Man, that brat has some tough kids with him."

Demongo then appeared, smirking a bit. "Don't worry, Victor. I know who can take care of him. That boy in the Dark Dimension can take him."

"Who ever this is, I hope he can take him." said Victor, smirking a bit as he floated on the water.

"Don't worry…he is more then capable then to take on a brat from hell." Smirked Demongo.

End of Chapter 7

Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but please bear with me here, cool? Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	8. Yokai Academy part 2

Time to FINALLY get an update on my origins. Enjoy.

Yokai Academy part 2

DJ groaned as he tried to get up, but yelled out in pain as he felt his chest and saw he had bandages.

"What the?" asked DJ as he looked around to see he was in the nurse's office, and that Kurumu, Ronny, Speckles, Lucifer and Fang were asleep near by.

Fang then smelled something and looked up and roared a bit as he came over and licked DJ's cheek, causing DJ to laugh. "Alright, down boy." Laughed DJ as Fang sat down.

"'Bout time you woke up." Yawned Ronny, getting up, as he asks "So, how you feeling?"

"Like I nearly got mauled by a lion." Said DJ with a groan. "What happened?"

"Sabretooth nearly killed ya. We were able to take him out though." Said Ronny.

"Man, to think I thought that Witchdoctor's help could work." Said DJ with a sigh.

"Listen, you are good with magic. But you need to learn what you're kind can actually do." Explained Ronny.

"What do you mean?" asked DJ, confused.

"All creatures have an inherited trait that makes them unique." Explained Lucifer.

"We need to know what you can do besides Magic and using a scythe." Explained Speckles.

"And I think I know the one person who can help." Smirked Ronny as Kurumu came in, holding a backpack.

"What can she do?" asked DJ, curious.

"For one, I got this." She got out a book from her bag, as she says "This book here can help us out find out what you can do."

"Huh?" asked DJ, curious.

"Meaning this book here has a lot of info about you're kind." Said Ronny. "Want to train?"

"Sure…I guess." Said DJ, a bit confused.

"Great!" said Ronny as he and Kurumu helped DJ up.

Later

Outside, Kurumu was reading the book as DJ stood in front of her, waiting. "It says here that Shadow Imps, the species of demon you are, can teleport longer distances then you can by walking into shadows on walls or under you. And the exit has to be a shadow."

"So…what then?" asked DJ.

"Try to teleport under that tree from where you're standing." Said Ronny, pointing to a tree that had a long shadow around the trunk area.

DJ shrugs and says "Alright." He concentrated as the shadows under his feet began to move a bit, making him sink into the ground, causing him to vanish.

"Did he make it?" asked Speckles, looking around.

"Nope." Said DJ, as they saw he was behind Kurumu for some reason. "I think I must've NOT see the exit."

"It's pitch black there, right?" asked Speckles.

"Except where Shadows are at, yeah." Said DJ. "Apparently when you're doing Shadow Travel, the shadows are basically like holes."

"Weird." Said Kurumu as she read the book. "Besides shadow-based teleportation, you can actually use shadows as a weapon."

"Really?" asked DJ as he concentrated, causing the shadows near the trees to shake a bit, causing it to lift up and slice at the trunk, making it fall. "At least I got that one right. What else?"

"You can change you're appearance at will. But mostly into people of you're gender." Explained Ronny.

"Hmm…" DJ concentrated as his skin turned lighter, his hair turning less dark, and his glowing eyes turned into normal eyes. And then the robe he was wearing turned into a black t-shirt under a black jacket, black jeans and black shoes.

"Nice." Said Ronny as Kurumu nods, smiling a bit.

DJ smiled as he turned back. "What else?"

"Only one other power." Said Ronny. "Apparently you can fly by growing out wings."

"Okay." Said DJ as he concentrated. DJ then checked and saw…nothing.

"What the?" asked Ronny, confused.

"Guess he needs a reason to fly." Said Kurumu.

"Like what?" asked DJ, as Kurumu noticed he was near the cliff side.

"This." Said Kurumu, poking him a bit, making him fall.

"Hey!" said DJ in surprise as he saw he was heading right for the red water. DJ then began to flap his arms wildly, trying to fly back up.

"He's toast!" said Ronny, covering his eyes.

'_Come on…come on…give me wings!_" thought DJ as he noticed his robe unclip itself, revealing his black shirt and jeans, and the sleeves sank into the cloak, and turned into a more leathery look with green inner part of the wings, and took off into the air.

"Wow…" said Speckles, impressed as DJ landed, showing off the wings.

"Guess you're cloak act as wings." Said Ronny, impressed. He then looked at Kurumu and asks, "How did you know that would work?"

"Because I thought that he needed a bit of a 'push'." Joked Kurumu, making DJ glare at her. His wings turned back into his robe, as the sleeves appeared over his arms.

"At least I don't have to worry so much about the sleeve thing." Said DJ with a sigh.

"But remember this." Ronny said, getting DJ's attention. "You just found out about these powers, so you haven't mastered it. And you still don't have powerful spells. So you do have a disadvantage to Demongo and his life magic."

"I know." Said DJ. "He can make dead creatures come back from the dead. So?" asked DJ.

"'So' you need to practice." Said Ronny as a DJ nods, understanding.

"So…when should we begin?" asked DJ.

"Right now." Said Ronny with a smirk. DJ nods, understanding. He summons his scythe, ready for practice as Ronny got out his Keyblade.

(Meanwhile)

In a strange castle, Demongo was in a room where a shadowy figure stood in front of the fire. "Why did you come, Demongo?" asked the figure, in a calm sounding voice.

"Nothing much." Said Demongo. "Just need…a favor."

"What kind of favor?" asked the figure calmly, his eyes glowing faintly, showing a dark red color to them.

"There's this new reaper kid, and he is a threat to you're kingdom if he comes here." Demongo said with a smirk. "And I was wanting to warn you so you can destroy him."

The figure walked out of the shadow, revealing his pale skin, nightmare black hair, reddish-yellow eyes, a black coat over a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and slightly pointed ears.

"What do you say…Drac?" asked Demongo with a smirk.

"I say…" Drac then got out a sword and says, "Bring it on."

He didn't know it, but a pair of golden eyes shined as he looked into the window.

End of Chapter 8

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	9. Reaper vs Monsters: Return of Darkus

Time to continue the origins, shall we? Enjoy.

Reaper vs. Monsters part 1: The Return of Darkus

_Present Day_

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Dawn said, rubbing her temples as she began to put the story together so far. "After getting Fang, you went to Vestoria, met Ronny, and then crashed into the Yokai academy."

"Yep." Said DJ. "I know it sounds weird, but it gets weirder when I first meet up with Drac, Franklin and Will. Back then, the four of us weren't really good friends. At all."

"How did THAT go?" asked Kitten, curious.

"Well, it was about two weeks after I met up with Kurumu and I found out about my other powers…" DJ began.

_2 ½ years ago: Yokai Academy, Japan._

It shows DJ practicing his magic, not noticing a pair of golden eyes glaring down at him. Fang did though, as he growled.

"What's wrong, boy?" asked DJ, confused.

"_**I think he smells me**_," said a deep, almost animal-like voice as something pounced at DJ, surprising him. DJ used his scythe to block it as he saw who-and what-it was.

The creature that attacked DJ was a 6'9 brown-furred humanoid wolf with golden glowing eyes, a light brown snout with a black nose and some fangs showing, a black ripped t-shirt, black shorts, and razor-sharp claws.

"I'll bite, who are you?" asked DJ.

"_**The name's Will Wolfenhowler, and I think I'll bite ya first!**_" said Will; his sharp teeth ready to bite down on DJ's arm.

"Back off, hound." Said a voice as a blast of black energy hits Will, sending him flying back. Everyone was surprised as the werewolf shook himself off and used the tree he crashed into as support.

Will shook himself as he growled. "_**Oh joy, you again**_." Growled Will, getting up. Drac then walked over as Kurumu and Ronny came over.

"What the?" asked Ronny. "Why am I seeing a guy who REALLY needs a tan and a dog in a t-shirt?"

"Sorry my young…rodent and lady, but I have to borrow him." said Drac as he waved his hand, causing a strange symbol to go around the three.

"_**Don't think I won't bite ya in two first, bat brat.**_" Growled Will, as he pounced, causing the symbol to fall apart as he knocked him aside.

"Ah boy…" said DJ, surprised.

"Uh…what just happened?" asked Kurumu.

"There's a vampire and a werewolf wanting to kill DJ." Said Ronny, looking plainly. "We should help."

"Good idea." Said Kurumu, her claws out. Ronny then summoned his keyblade and got ready.

"I do not think so." Said Drac, waving his hand, causing a shockwave of mystical energy to send them back.

"Ow…" groaned Kurumu as she saw Ronny was flatten into the wall.

"I'm okay…" said Ronny, getting himself off of the wall. "But this guy is tough."

"_**Then you'll like me.**_" Said Will with a smirk, showing off his razor-sharp fangs. He then pounced, but Ronny blocked him with a quick move with his keyblade.

"Down boy." Said Ronny, glaring. Will just growled as he moved at a very fast speed, going around them quickly. "Whoa, how is he doing that?"

"_**I can go pretty fast**_." Said Will, growling as he pounced, but Kurumu clawed at him. "_**YOW!**_" said Will in pain, as a claw mark appeared on his chest. He growled a bit, annoyed.

With DJ, he was dodging blows from Drac's sword. "Whoa! Hey! Watch it!" said DJ, as he noticed something; it was in the after noon and Drac wasn't being disintegrated. "Uh…how are you not turning into ash?"

"My Gem of the Shadows here." Began Drac, motioning to a strange crystal that he had with him. "It has a mystical veil around me that protects me from the sun."

"Isn't that cheating?" asked DJ.

"Not really. It's just to keep me alive in areas with that sun thing." Said Drac, flying at DJ, ready to slice at him.

DJ the blocked with his scythe, as he says, "alright, KNOCK IT OFF!" said DJ, as his fingers began to elongate into claws and glow with a strange red glow.

"What the?" asked Drac as DJ slashed at him, making Drac yell out in pain as he felt the hot claws hit him. "What are those things made of? Embers?"

"Huh?" asked DJ, looking at his hand; his hands were now claw-like in appearance and glowing with a strange, fire-like aura. "Whoa…weird."

"Indeed." Said Drac, glaring. "Now tell me, mortal, how did you get that magic?"

"Not sure." Said DJ, shrugging. "When I got this scythe, I suddenly turned into a Shadow Imp."

"A Shadow Imp reaper…why does that sound familiar?" Drac asked himself, as he shrugs. "Ah well…lets continue." As suddenly turned into a giant pile of smoke.

"What the?" asked DJ, as the smoke began to morph into…a large, canine-like creature with large fangs sticking out of it's maw, and glowing red eyes. "I forgot vampires turned into wolves."

"_Then this should be fun._" Said Drac, growling as he pounced. But DJ sank into the ground, dodging the wolf. Drac growled as he looked around. "_Where are you?_"

DJ then appeared in a tree and says "Up here, mutt." As he jumped down and kicked Drac in the side, turning him back into smoke. DJ looked around, and then heard something. "Huh?" as he saw a giant rat-like creature growl at him. "Uh…when could vampires turn into rats?"

"_You need to catch up on older vampire stories, kid._" Said Drac with a growl, as he tried to bite DJ, but he dodged.

"A little help?" asked DJ. "Ronny?"

"A little busy!" said Ronny, running from Will, who looked like he was ready to eat him.

"Kurumu?" asked DJ, as he saw her flying after Will.

"Also busy." Said Kurumu as DJ sighs.

"Oh brother…" said DJ. "Can you turn into something that is a bit more, you know, even?"

"How's this then?" asked Drac as he turned into smoke again, turning back to normal. "And now I can show you my REAL power!" as he began to form mist around him, his body beginning to change.

"This cannot be good." Said DJ as Drac's body began to change; his body began to get covered with dark brown fur and almost gray skin, his nose began to grow in size, his ears turning into giant pair of pointed up bat ears, large red glowing eyes, his arms began to turn into giant wings with his fingers turning into the inner part of the wings, and his feet elongating to become more bat-like.

"…Yikes." Said DJ, surprised. "What are you, the Man-bat vampire addition?"

"_**Almost**_." Said Drac with a smirk. "_**I just found a way to become more powerful with my full vampire form**_."

"Great…now you're a lot stronger now, right?" asked DJ as he got yanked b the caller.

"_**Yep.**_" Said Drac as he threw him aside. DJ yelled out in pain at this.

'_Okay…this isn't working…and his strength is a lot stronger then before._' Thought DJ, groaning a bit.

'_**Then I can fix this mess.**_' Said a demonic-sounding voice in his mouth.

"What the?" asked DJ, confused. He looked around and asks "Uh…anyone else hear that?"

"_**Quick stalling.**_" Growled Drac, annoyed, as he noticed DJ's hair smoke a bit.

"What the?" asked Ronny, confused as DJ began to groan.

"What's…happening…?" groaned DJ, as he rubbed his forehead as he saw something on his arm; a strange dragon-like mark on his arm. "Wait…where did this come from?"

'_**It was hidden for awhile. Guess I found a way to show off that I'm in ya.**_' Chuckled the voice. '_**now I can take over.**_' Then DJ yelled out in pain as he felt his hair began to glow blue, turning into fire.

"What's going on?" asked Kurumu, surprised to say the least.

"I have no idea." Said Ronny as DJ yelled out loudly, a giant inferno going around him.

"_**What is this?**_" said Drac with shock, as DJ was replaced by someone else.

The most noticeable features was a creature with nightmare-black skin, dark red eyes, blue fire for hair, a black coat-like robe over a black shirt and jeans, and holding Shadow-Wave.

"_**DARKUS?**_" said Will and Drac in shock, surprised to see him again.

"Yep." Smirked Darkus, showing off he was in control. "though I can only do this for a bit. Now I can have some fun." He smirked, showing off an evil grin.

"That cannot be good…" said Kurumu, nervous.

"Ya think?" asked Ronny, a bit nervous for his friend. Darkus laughed, showing off his power, making a storm cloud appear in the sky, making green lightning come down.

Drac and Will looked at each other and nod, as they both ran at the evil demon, as he just smirked.

End of part 1

FORESHADOWING! Sorry for that, but I wanted to get this up soon ^^;. Sorry for the long wait, guys, but I hope it was worth it. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
